That Darn Briefcase
by alibi2014
Summary: What was in Robin's briefcase in Revved Up? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Premise: I'm sure I'm not the only one who wonders what was in Robin's briefcase in Revved Up. This is what I think may have been in there.**

* * *

After a race that had taken nearly a day to complete, and which ended up pitting the Titans against almost every villain they had ever come across, including the mysterious Red X, Robin had finally crossed the finish line ahead of Ding Dong Daddy and had retrieved his briefcase. Now, the dust from the race having only just settled, Robin was ready to show the contents of his briefcase to the rest of the Titans.

At first the Titans were hesitant; after all, there was a reason Robin had hidden away whatever was in there, and had been willing to partake in a race to get it back. Everyone knew it held something of value, and although they were curious, if it was that important to Robin that it stay secret, they wanted to respect his wishes. But Robin insisted.

"You all helped me get the case back, and you have a right to know what you were racing for."

As Robin proceeded to unlock the complicated mechanisms that kept the case securely sealed from anyone but its rightful owner, the Titans speculated about what it might hold.

_Perhaps the content of this mysterious briefcase is Robin's secret identity,_ Starfire thought. But she knew that was unlikely- why would Robin keep something revealing his identity? It wasn't like he would need to write his real name on a piece of paper to keep from forgetting it.

_It's probably something to do with Red X_, Raven guessed. Maybe it was a way to figure out who Red X was, or to disable the suit. But Robin already had the belt, and she couldn't think of anything that would be of any help in figuring out a secret identity.

_Maybe it's some new technology for his utility belt,_ Cyborg considered. But that didn't make a lot of sense. If it was something like that, why would he need to keep it a secret from the rest of the team?

_Whoa, what if it was something super cool, like a new video game or something,_ thought Beast Boy. But when was the last time Robin had taken a break from crime-fighting to play video games?

At last, Robin unlocked the final lock and the team held its breath as it opened. And out jumped…

"Slade!" The team shouted, as the one-eyed criminal mastermind sprang out of the case.

"Hey, how did you get in there? And where are my secret papers?" Robin yelled, more confused and outraged than he had been in a long time.

"Yeah, and how did you fit in there?" Beast Boy added.

"Oh, you know, in between blackmailing people into being my apprentices and teaming up with inter-dimensional demons, I had a lot of time on my hands. I was able to explore my hidden talents."

"Your hidden talent being that you can fold yourself up and fit into a briefcase?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"No, fool! Well, actually, yes, that is one of my incredible talents. But I was talking about my amazing ability to predict your next move and set a trap for you."

"But… There was no trap. You just hid in a briefcase. And you got stolen. If Robin hadn't of won the race you'd be in possession of Ding Dong Daddy now." Beast Boy said.

"Er… But, that was my plan all along! Yes, I, uh, _wanted_ the briefcase to get stolen, just so Robin wouldn't be able to show the rest of you his secret papers."

"Then why did _you_ not steal it? And if the briefcase had not been stolen, we would never have known of its existence at all and Robin would not have shown us his secret documents." Starfire said, still a little confused as to what Slade's point was.

"Face it, Slade. You had no plan, did you?" Cyborg asked.

Slade was silent for a moment, and then sighed deeply.

"Well, this is a little awkward. It's just… I've been so bored. I haven't pulled off any evil schemes in months."

"So you decided to hide in my briefcase?" Robin wondered aloud.

"Do you have to keep going back to that!" Slade yelled. "That was a long time ago! It's in the past! Can't we just move on from there?"

The Titans stared back at Slade.

"Dude, what is he talking about?" Beast Boy said quietly.

"I really don't know," Cyborg answered back.

There was silence for a few minutes as Slade and the Titans shifted uncomfortably, wondering what was supposed to happen next.

"Shouldn't we arrest him or something?" Raven finally said.

"I… I guess so," Robin responded. The Titans started moving forward when Slade spoke up.

"Oh! I'm getting a call on my phone!" He pulled a black and orange cell phone out of a hidden pocket and started talking into it.

"Hello? Oh, yes, I'm just finishing up with the Titans. I scared them _good_ this time. Yeah, I know, I'm awesome."

"Did his phone ring?" Starfire asked no one in particular.

"I don't think so," Beast Boy said uncertainly.

"Well, it's been nice chatting," Slade said, flipping his phone shut. "We really should do this again sometimes. But for now I must be on my way." With that, Slade turned and began to walk away, towards the mountains in the distant.

A few minutes passed before the Titans were able to say anything, and then Robin broke the silence.

"Guys, lets never mention this again."

* * *

**Not my best work, but I thought the idea was funny. And in the words of Gary Larson, "It was late and I was tired." It kind of reminds me of the Invader ZIM episode "Megadoomer." Read and review, please! Thanks!**


End file.
